


Castiel

by Leilani5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cas, Alpha John, Alpha Wolf Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ellen, Genie Balthazar, God Alastair, Incest without common knowledge, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: This is a loosely based folklore from Southeast Asia about a love tragedy between a family. There's even "evidence" for this story in a form of mountain shaped like an overturned boat. :'D!Read it and if you're uncomfortable reading it later please stop. Lol..but then again its just a story, won't say more because errr...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm still writing the other fic at the moment but somehow this story yells at me to be told. So here goes, enjoy. Please read warnings in tags. Thank you!

Dean was the only son of carpenter John and his beautiful wife Mary Winchester. The loving parents dote on him and let him have anything he wanted. Even when he wished for an Alpha wolf to be his pet, they indulged him. Being a beautiful yet willful Omega, Dean was never short of suitors. Both Alpha and Beta males or females alike sought for his hand in marriage but he turned all of them down. His time spent with playing with his pet, Crowley and weaving the gold silks on the wooden loom on his personal tower in the woods built by his own father.

Dean has few friends before but because of his hobbies, they eventually left him alone. His parents wanted to see him mate a nice Alpha, have pups of his own and live happily like they did. Dean assured them that he didn't need all that since his first heat was a breeze to begin with.

"Guess, I don't need a husband, mother.." he spoke in jest one day that Mary sighed and shook her head in despair.

"Don't you worry my dearest. Our son's going to marry his "Dog" at this rate!" jokes his father John that Mary chastised the Alpha immediately. 

"Lord forbids! Please stop talking gibberish, husband!" she cried in anger but John and Dean simply laughed at her.

"Oh mother, father is only joking. By the way, sir, with all due respect, Crowley's a wolf, not a dog! And he could turn to man if there's an eclipse, or so I've heard from God Alastair, though I have to witness it yet . So please, I absolutely forbid you talking horrid things about my beloved pet in front of him!" he laughed and John laughed with him.

Mary stormed out of their hut in disgust. This wasn't the first time they joked about the poor beast who's looking at her with gritted teeth now. More often than not, she wondered if the animal could understand human conversation. 

She shook the notion off and went to meet her dear friend, Ellen in the woods. John didn't like Ellen. He thought that she's a witch but Ellen had helped Mary alot especially the time when she gave birth to Dean. Mary almost died if not for the Beta. John had thanked Ellen but Mary's dependence on her new friend last too long for his liking. She will do nothing before consulting the "witch" and the latest one was that Mary's told to tell Dean to get rid of Crowley.

John was incensed, not with his wife but Ellen who never seemed to mind her own business. He never told Dean though about her suggestion, saying that the Wolf's cursed and he'll only bring calamity to their lives one day.

"Father. I'm going to weave a special silk for mother as forgiveness. I will stay till late but don't worry I have Crowley with me." Dean assured and his father let him.

So off he went to his tower in the woods. "Stay here, Crowley, watch out for any undesirable beings, alright?" he ordered and Crowley howled in response. "Good boy! You are a dog like my dad always said!" joked Dean as he patted Crowley's head.

Only a few hours had passed but the afternoon sky rapidly turned dark that had Dean mystified. He tried to weave but his mind constantly on the phenomenon that the eye holes of the heddles slipped from his hand and flung out of the tower.

He groaned in frustration and leaned back on the damask cushion he wove a month earlier, feeling so tired in all of a sudden. 

Shutting his eyes, he spoke to himself. "Oh well, if anyone could get me that damn needle, I will be happy as a peach! If he or she's an Omega, then he or she will be my sibling for life and if he or she is an Alpha, then he or she...will be my mate forever." 

He laughed at his own silliness, knowing that he's the one to search for that eye hold instrument on the ground before it got really dark. But just as he got up to steps that lead him downstairs, up came an Alpha who looked so familiar that made his heart stopped and his blood curdled.

"Dean. I got this for you. You don't have to go down, my dearest." the Alpha growled.

"Oh God. Please...don't tell me....don't tell me..that you are.." Dean cried, can't finish his words coherently as the Alpha smiled wickedly at him.

"Crowley. I heard your wish and I am your Alpha and your mate. Oh Omega...I've been waiting for this moment forever." said Crowley lustfully.

Dean fainted on the spot at his admission. Crowley, wasted no time in playing the role of a loving husband by "reviving" his mate in the animalistic ritual he only ever knew.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong Ellen? You seemed preoccupied since I came." asks Mary looking worriedly at her friend and confidante. Ellen sighed and began pacing the wooden floor restlessly. "Something's not right, Mary...I can feel it in every part of my being." she confided and Mary immediately asked her again what she felt.

Ellen stopped pacing and asked her back."Where's Dean?" 

"He's in the tower weaving. Why El?" asked Mary nervously and when Ellen didn't respond she began to panic. "Is this about Dean?! You have a premonition about my son?!"

Ellen rushed to her and held her trembling hands. "I don't know but I'm positive it's not evil. Mary, I think we should look for him to be sure." Mary nods hurriedly and so both women ran to the woods in search of the young male Omega. Ellen explained to her friend at the same time about the eclipse that's happening and prayed that Dean will be alright.

Dean woke up feeling a dull sore between his legs and then memories of his pet wolf Crowley claiming to be his mate flashed bright in his mind that he instantly screamed in terror. Crowley, still in his human form until the eclipse gone, held the frightened Omega tighter in his strong arms and whispered soothing words in his ear.

"Dean...don't be afraid, my mate, my love. I will take care of you and our pups later. You don't have to worry about our family's safety for I promise I shall protect you with all my heart and my life. I love you, Dean..so much and I always have. If our pup's a wolf like me, I will care for it but if it's human like you, my love, please dote on him or her with all you have.." 

Dean cried harder upon hearing the Alpha's alarming words that Crowley wasted no time in explaining to him his plans further. "I will not mate or mark you while in my beast form, so fear not beloved. This is a secret between us that I shall keep to myself even our pup for the rest of my life. I can only pray that the eclipse will appear again one day so that I can be your mate again, Dean. I love you."

The Omega's inconsolable at this rate. He loved his wolf Crowley, always trusted him more than he trusted any human beings except his parents. He nods between his sobs and whispered a soft thank you to the pet behind him.

It's not easy for the women to navigate in the darkness of the forest. Aided with a single oil lamp carried by Ellen, they almost tripped and fell onto the thick vegetation. Ellen told Mary to stop and placed the lamp on the ground before placing both her hands in supplication. Mary watched her prayed for some "assistance" from the God Alastair of the forest to "ease" their journey. A bright path appeared before them as soon as Ellen finished her meditation.

"Let's go." ordered Ellen as she pulled Mary's trembling hand. That's the first time the female blonde Omega witnessed Ellen's "miracle" and it scared the hell out of her. 

They saw the tower finally and ran up the steps to look for Dean. The sight of her son had her in sudden tears that Mary rushed towards him and hugged him tight.

"You're safe, my love!! We're so worried about you! Where's Crowley? I didn't see him down there?" asked Mary looking left and right for signs of the huge wolf.

Dean forced himself to give her a wide smile as he slotted the gold thread in the eye hold and began weaving. "He must've run off again looking for a mate mother. You know how my pet is!" 

Mary laughed at his insinuations and hugged him again with kissed his whole face. So rumors about wolves turning to men during eclipse are wrong and she had never felt so relieved. 

While his mother wept happy tears, Ellen watched the pair skeptically. She could sense Crowley's presence very strongly in the tower but she kept mum. The truth will come up soon enough, she thought to herself and gave them a wan smile.

John's dead drunk and missed the entire eclipse altogether. Even Crowley who slowly transformed into his true self, the family's wolf.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed and Dean who tried living his life normally now feared that he's pregnant due to constant vomiting. His parents were worried, Crowley, became increasingly protective of him, growling fiercely at them for getting close to his pregnant Omega. John, baffled by the beast's behavior, chained him to the back of the house, his arms bitten in the process while Mary sought Ellen's help to cure her ailing son.  

"I am going to kill you if you don't stop, Crowley!" threatened John, wincing in pain and waving his weapon at the wolf who bared his sharp teeth menacingly at him. 

"Father, NO! Please! I will try to calm him down, father! I promise!!" Dean pleaded, blocking John's large frame from his pet Alpha. John groaned in despair but knew he had to trust Dean's judgement since the crazy animal won't stand down once. "If he touched a hair on your body, I will finish him without hesitation, Dean!" John warned with gritted teeth, his own red eyes fixed on Crowley's red ones.

"He won't, father. Trust me." Dean assured hurriedly and then moved cautiously towards Crowley.

Dean crouched before him and lowered his head. John was alarmed when the raging pet immediately calmed itself down at the sight of his submissive son. He cocked his ears to hear what Dean whispered in the wolf's ear but failed to decipher a word he said.

"Alpha...please don't be angry. I know you can't help it since your need to protect me and your pup inside of me is strong. But these are my parents and you know they will never harm me. Please, be calm. I will take good care of our pup, I promise you. Come what may." Dean expressed sincerely that Crowley's faint growls reduced to soft whimpers. John's head was filled with so much assumptions but he forced himself to not entertain his horrible thoughts. 

At the same time, Mary came home with Ellen in tow. The Beta took one look at Dean and Crowley and then motioned for the rest to leave her alone with the pair.

John was reluctant to leave, afraid that Crowley might attack his Omega son but Mary pulled him away gently, telling him that Ellen would fix the situation. He huffed in displeasure but obeyed his wife's words.

When the coast was clear, Ellen began gently. "Dean..." Crowley growled at her but Dean let him scent his neck to subdue him further."Go on Beta." urged Dean and she did. "I know you're pregnant and that he (pointing at Crowley) is the father." Dean nods slowly and hugged Crowley tighter. 

Ellen moved closer to them and then said carefully. "Your union was both wrong and frowned upon by the Gods and our ancestors. You should let Crowley leave or you'll both suffer the consequences later. "

Crowley bared his teeth menacingly at her that Dean had to hold him much tighter. "Alpha, please, let me ask her why, at least. I won't leave you my dearest friend. I already promised you." To Ellen he asked,"What are the consequences? Pray do tell me Beta. If you're here just to frighten me then I suggest you hold your tongue."

"I can't tell you what kind of punishment you will receive but if you go against the God Alastair warnings my dear child, He's wrath will be upon the both of you and the rest of your family." warned Ellen seriously but knew that Dean's mind already set on a plan to escape. This was what she had expected. A true Omega will always stay true to her Alpha no matter what.

"Leave. We don't need any of your advice. Crowley's more than just a wolf, he's my savior and I shall care for him as he had cared for me. Go Beta." quipped Dean bitterly and Ellen nodded.

"There will come a time that you might need my assistance, Dean. Chant the God's name three times on the third night of the last moon and He shall send me to you. Good luck Omega." she said and left.

Dean watched her leave and turned to Crowley. "She's wrong, Alpha. We shall escape tonight and build a life together, raising our pup far far away from here." 


	4. Chapter 4

So the months went by and Dean finally gave birth to a beautiful baby boy he named Castiel. Crowley never left his side except when he's hunting for food. Ellen's warning was long forgotten by then as the strange pair lived happily together in the woods very far away from where they came from. 

Mary was beside herself with regret and sadness but John had berated and cursed Ellen for being the reason his son fled with the wolf. He forbade his wife to ever meet the Beta again for the rest of their lives and Mary had adhered. Losing Dean took a toll on her health that she passed on and met her Maker. John followed her to the grave the very next year. Ellen observed these unfortunate events with much trepidation in her heart. Not a day went by that she didn't think of Dean and his Alpha Wolf Crowley and the pup they made. 

She prayed that their pup's a wolf because the God Alastair will show his mercy. There was nothing He adored more than the beasts with the purest yet strong hearts that roamed the earth. Wolves are loyal and trustworthy but more often than not, manipulated by fellow human beings. Dean had crossed the line, ignored the warnings and continued to live in sin. She wondered if the Omega's still alive since he lived too far away for her to confirm her suspicions.

Castiel grew up not knowing that Crowley's his father. A pact that his parents made long before he was born. The secret was necessary so that Castiel had a chance living a normal life. They can't afford for him to be the butt of joke of the people in the new village they called home. Everyone's nice and friendly and they admired Crowley's loyalty to his masters. Dean however was sad to lie to them about Castiel's "dead" father when they asked but Crowley assured him that it's okay. As long as his Omega and his pup are safe was all that's mattered to him. 

"You should find a new mate, Dean. You're still very young and beautiful. Maybe we can help you find a good and strong Alpha? I'm sure he won't resist you, dearest." 

"Please think of little Castiel, Dean. Your son needs an Alpha father who would show him the ways to being a fine man. It's easy to see the child would be an Alpha one day."

"No offense but we're afraid the poor old Crowley will die soon, Dean. Wolves don't live that long, you know it? Would you consider my newly presented rich Alpha son as a possible suitor? He's been dying to propose to you, my darling creature." 

Yes, they're nice but all these things Dean heard almost daily made him worry about how Crowley felt. The wolf was sad but tried not to show it in front of his mate, praying for another eclipse to appear so that he can show them that he's Dean's true Alpha. But instead of lamenting his fate, he began to accompany Castiel hunting in the woods. The winsome child loved to hunt and at the tender age of six, he already knew the entire forest so well that nothing escaped his vision.

Dean's very proud of him and one day he said to his son. "I'm craving for deer's meat, Castiel. Would you like to hunt the first one for me, my love?" 

Castiel beamed at the request. He's been waiting for his Omega parent approval like forever that he quickly said,"YES! I shall bring you the best deer meat there is! Come Crowley! We're going to hunt like we never did before and mind you, Wolfy, it's my conquest, not yours, so don't go chasing for it without my consent, understood?!"

Crowley, the wolf, nodded at the son he loved all his heart.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here onward, I decided to not stay true to the story which kind of dark and tame it a little. Because it will get kinda weird later anyway...lol!

"Crowley...look!" whispered Castiel in excitement when he spotted a deer in a distance behind a huge tree. The wolf nodded in agreement that the young boy immediately advanced in full speed. Crowley lurched forward to stop him.

"What?!" asked Castiel in disbelief. Crowley shook his head and growled lowly. He wished he could tell his son to be patient and that his prey will come to them soon enough if they lay low. To make a sudden move will only scare the deer away.

"What's the matter with you, Crowley? I'm just trying to get near it to get a better shot!...move out of my way, wolf!" ordered Castiel impatiently and Crowley's left with no choice but let him has his way. And true to his suspicion, the deer darted the minute it sensed danger. Castiel groaned then threw his bow and arrow away against the tree trunk.

Crowley grabbed the things and offered them back to him. The boy snatched them from its mouth that it bled and threw them away again. The wolf realized then how easily affected his son can get in the face of adversity. It pained his heart knowing that he can never guide Castiel while still in his beast form. Sad for Dean too who's deprived of any type of physical intimacy but yet had remain faithful to him always.

Crowley yearned for the eclipse to return and change him back to a man if only for a day so he could satisfy his beautiful Omega and admit to Castiel that he's the boy's natural father. Castiel saw the tear that ran down slowly on his pet's face and scoffed. 

"For a ferocious wolf, you could be such a softy sometimes Crowley!" laughed Castiel suddenly as he picked up his weapons and moved forward. "Come on! We got a deer to hunt!" he commanded and strode fast deeper into the forest. Crowley followed faithfully behind him.

Dean was weaving on the veranda when the bright afternoon sky turned dark rapidly above him. "Eclipse"! he screamed, pushing the loom away and grabbed his oil lamp to look for his beloved Crowley. This is it! This is the moment we been waiting for so long, Crowley!! he yelled with pure joy, not even caring that the villagers were staring at him strangely. They followed the Omega, curious fueled their mind at his action. 

Crowley felt it too but he didn't tell Castiel what's going to happen to him. The child was busy hunting for the deer ahead of him anyway and its better that way. He will explain to his son only after he turned to his full human form. Sad tears replaced with happy ones as the transformation began taking place that he prayed Cas won't witness for it will frightened him dearly and Crowley wanted nothing but protect him at any cost. In the midst of the loud howling wind and growling thunder in the sky, he heard Dean's voice calling out his name. Both him and Castiel turned to look at the Omega. 

Needless to say, Castiel was shocked to see the huge man behind him that he yelled in panic. "WHO ARE YOU!?!! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!! WHERE'S MY WOLF?!!"

"Castiel.." Crowley called out in tears, can't control his emotion anymore as he advanced slowly towards his son that he loved so much.

"STAY AWAY!!!" yelled Cas as he got his bow and arrow ready to strike the stranger before him. Fear overwhelmed him but he won't let it rule his mind. 

Dean saw in horror what's happening at a distance that he ran forward to stop Castiel for making the biggest mistake in his life. "CASTIEL NOOOO!!" he yelled in fear as Crowley turned to look and smile at his Omega who's approaching. Without delay, Castiel shot his arrow and it went right through his father's back, piercing his alas, human heart.

Dean screamed hysterically as he watched his Alpha fell to the ground. Castiel was clearly confused when he saw his Omega parent rushed to hold the stranger in his arms. Bawling with such pain and heartbreak he'd never seen before. The villagers surrounded them and slowly realization came to them that the strange man mourned by the beautiful male Omega was none other than the faithful Crowley. Their sad eyes now turned to his son, Castiel who had caused his tragic death.

"Wha..wha..what's the meaning.. of this..?..?" whispered Castiel in a trembling voice that it broke everyone's heart who looked at him.

Dean finally looked up after burying his face in his dead Alpha's neck and screamed,"Crowley's your father, Castiel...!!!!" The Omega fainted after his declaration. Few Alphas helped carried him and a dead Crowley away. Castiel was held by the chief village who took him to the town square to be judge.

Ellen was on her way to their village the minute the eclipse took place for its time for her to take care of the unfortunate Omega.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The distraught little Castiel was dragged mercilessly to the square but because of the sorrowful pleas by the villagers, the chief decided to postpone his death sentence to consult with the God Alastair.

Together with few of his men, the chief pulled Castiel and marched deep into the forest to seek the Divine of the forest's advice. Ellen, arrived just in time to witness the God she worship daily and without hesitation, prayed to Him for mercy on Castiel. 

The God was ready to strike Castiel Himself for killing His beloved being if not for Ellen's pleads, and so He spoke in a loud booming voice that matched the growling thunder causing both the humans and animals in the forest to shudder with fear.

"I shall send the young murderer far away from here. He will be stripped off his own identity, will no longer know who he was or where he came from, even his own name. He will be an Alpha, the only thing that will keep him alive if he tried." said Alastair and Ellen felt a heavy burden left her heart at His sentence.

"What about Dean, his Omega father, dear God Alastair? He will be awake soon and remember this tragedy that happened to his family. I cared for him like I cared for my own child, please spare him from this pain too, I beg of you!" beseech Ellen in tears and Alastair smiled at her.

"The Omega will retreat in the cave with you, faithful Beta. His life will be filled with prayers and meditation to atone for all the mistakes he shouldn't have made in the past. You shall guide him and in return, the gates of heaven will be yours forever. Dean will enter too once he's totally reformed. His fate is in your hands and your's in mine." with those words, the God left His servants with a blinding light that the darkness turned into day. 

Crowley's corpse was buried in the forest while Dean was still unconscious to prevent any relapse from the Omega later. Ellen with the help of the chief village men, took Dean to the cave in the mountain where they would live in isolation together. For the Beta, its a welcomed decision but she worried for Dean who might break down and protest. All his life, he's loved and cared for by Crowley and his son Castiel.

Ellen knew she has to prepare herself for Dean's reaction when he comes around later. So she made a concoction to calm his nerves and hopefully heal the pain in his heart and mind. Once settled in the cave, she placed the decorated silver container which contained a mixed of betel leaves, camphor, a rare red shrub, areca nut and tobacco before the Omega. She then stuffed the ingredients together into the betel leaves and fold them into small pouches. She then held them one by one above the smoke from the burning incense in the earthen pot and began to recite prayers.

When Dean's awake finally, she told the Alphas to grab the Omega while she placed the medicinal pouch into his mouth. Dean who's still weak, cried in protest and fear but the Beta assured him that it will not harm him the least.

"I am Ellen, Dean, if you still remember and I will help you my child forget about all the evil deeds that has happened around you. You will be at peace and together, we shall help you achieve that peace again by God's grace." Ellen said in her soothing voice that Dean stopped crying and began chewing the medicine slowly. Whatever happened to him next, he'd never understand because drowsiness overcame his entire being that the pouch in his mouth fell out and he fell into a dreamless deep sleep. Ellen pulled the silk blanket over him and signaled for the men to leave them.

Castiel had been crying but for the life of him, he didn't know what he was crying for. All he knew was that he's all alone in this strange forest without any idea where he's going. The eerie howls and loud noises from the invisible creatures of the forest did nothing to calm his nerves. So frightened that he had to hide inside a hole of a huge tree trunk. 

"Get out." A low unearthly voice greeted him as soon as he entered that he jumped out immediately, shaking all over.

Pair of white glowing eyes stared back at him from the darkness of the hole.

"Wh...who....who...what are you..?" he asked the being and then it laughed.

"You are a child...and you peed in your pants too! You poor thing...What's your name?" asked the being slyly and Castiel was struck with another revelation that he didn't even know who he was. 

"Oh God!! I don't know!! I don't know!!!" he began to panic and cried pitifully that the being took mercy on him. It made itself shown slowly and appeared before the frightened boy as a man.

"Don't cry little one. I am Balthazar, a genie and you have entered my realm...without permission..but that can be fixed..if you're willing to do my bidding..." said the genie knowingly. He's been cast away for so long that to have a companion no matter how young was a welcomed change indeed!

Cas ceased crying and asked what the genie wanted from him. 

"You see...I have a problem. I can't leave this place unless a human "keep" me. I will tell you later how." Balthazar laughed and added quietly, looking around them though he knew better that no one or nothing can hear him. He's banished in isolation forever but guessed even the God's made mistakes. "There's a prosperous village not too far from here and where my previous master came from. I help you get a rich, loving family and you will help me get my freedom back. How does that sound, Huh?" the genie enticed with his most assuring voice that the child nodded fast in anticipation.

Castiel badly need to feel belong and this genie was his only hope.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Ellen has been waiting patiently for Dean to wake up from his slumber and when he did, she gave him a bowl of water to clean his mouth of the remnants of the medicine he chewed earlier. Then she made Dean drink the rest of the water afterwards.

"Are you feeling better my dear?" she asked kindly and Dean nodded absently. Too emotionally exhausted to reply with words. The feeling of sadness wasn't so bad but the hollow in his heart can't be ignored.

Ellen reached for his hand and gripped it gently. "All pain take time to heal. Remember that, child. You will be alright but you must listen to me carefully. The God Alastair has pardoned your son after I pleaded to spare his life but your son was sent far away from here as a punishment for what he did." Her words angered him that he burst out despite his dire condition.

"But he didn't know! He was just an innocent child, Ellen!! I didn't get the chance to explain it to him nor my Alpha Crowley! How could he be blamed for something he's afraid and unaware of?! He thought his father was a stranger! It wasn't his fault!!" wailed Dean in fresh tears that Ellen felt sorry for him. What he said was right but the worse had already happened and there was no way to rectify that but at least the God Alastair had shown the young boy some mercy. 

"I know my child, I know..please don't be despair. The God of the forest said that Castiel will present an Alpha one day so you should be comforted with this fact since he's already an exceptional young man, thanks to both you and Crowley. You both brought him up so well and I can sense from reading his charts that he will be a strong, wealthy and yet kind young Alpha, Dean. Even when you're all separated in this world, I am sure you will be reunited with him and also Crowley in the next. Your Alpha died a man so he too will be waiting for the both of you at the gates of heaven."  

Dean brushed his tears away hurriedly upon listening to her comments. "Are all these things you said to me true, Ellen??" he asked with so much hope in his voice that it broke her heart to pieces.

"..yes...my beautiful child.." she cried and hugged the forlorn Omega close, rubbing his back, comforting him like his own mother, Mary always had.

"Thank you...thank you for helping me spare my son's life...Ellen...I shall truly miss him and his father but I feel much better now that they're going to be alright. Thank you.." expressed Dean with so much gratitude amidst his tears that Ellen held him tighter. 

"You will be alright too, my love.." she whispered softly and pulled away. "Now you need to eat something and then wash up. Look at this cave. I used to contemplate here as a child with my mother. She was a devout woman who chose to dwell in here after my father's death in the war. But then my mother died and I was taken away from this home of mine to live with the villagers. Luckily, I was old enough to take care of myself but I was forbidden to come back here from the strong orders of the God Alastair. He assured me that I will be back here one day and here I am...with you of course." Ellen laughed softly and kissed Dean's forehead. "Don't be afraid, I will make this place as homey as I can and I will take good care of you, Omega. Your late mother Mary was my dearest friend almost like a sister so you are like my own child and I shall love you like she did."

Dean cried again for the fourth time that night in the cave and after they had their meals, she presented him his treasured loom in the corner. "Will you weave me a new cloth Dean? God knows its been years since I last worn gold silk." she asked with a laughter that Dean can't help but joined in. 

So began the close bond between them in the cave while Castiel created an unlikely ally with the dubious genie Balthazar. At first he was very reluctant because he's too young to believe in anything the being said but he had to, to survive. He was told by Balthazar to drink the juice of a small coconut and placed the empty husk in the middle of a ring of a fire. The genie then taught him to recite some strange spells that Cas never knew what language they derived from over and over until he mastered them.

"Are you ready, my young friend?" asked Balthazar, rubbing his hands together, all excited for this new journey ahead of them.

Castiel muttered a tired yes and nodded. "Great. Let's begin. Now don't forget to keep me close to you at all times and don't let anyone touch the coconut, you hear?" reminded the genie for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Balthazar!! Let's get on with it! I want to get out of here already!!." Castiel yelled and then without preamble he recited the spell so smoothly that the genie got sucked into the tiny coconut hole without much warning. The young boy grabbed the stick and stuffed it into the hole and marched towards the valley in the north. He prayed that his fabricated sob story will be enough to convince the reputable Zachariah Novak and his family to accept him in their household. 

He will be known as James from there on.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah...if this isn't the most beautiful thing I ever seen, Omega! You're so talented! I think you should sell these my love to all the villagers who would buy them!" Ellen sang her praises that Dean blushed furiously. 

"Do you really think so, Ellen? But...but...what about Alastair's command? That I am not supposed to be seen in public till I atone all my past sins? Didn't you say that the meditation will take me years to accomplish that?" he reminded the Beta, looking at her worriedly. Dean was never religious but the very recent event made him changed his mind indefinitely. He will not go against the God who had spared his son's life and promised heaven for his Alpha Crowley.

Ellen sighed happily and cradled his sweet face. "My dearest beautiful creature, Dean Winchester. We will get someone to help sell it for you and when you finished with your prayers one day, you might want to live in a nice house. All the payments of gold and silver will come in handy my love. Hopefully you will be reunited with Castiel too..who knows right?" she added softly with a smile that Dean smiled too.

"With God's grace..that's all I've been praying for aside from asking for forgiveness, Ellen. Will he remember me though?" asked Dean sadly and Ellen nodded. She had to keep the truth from Dean for it might break the Omega once again if he knew that her son had lost his entire memories of his life. So she lied "I'm sure he will, Dean..if not then you shall remind him instead...."

"yes...that I will. I miss him so much...so much.." he muttered to himself and turned towards his bed made of duck feathers. Ellen could hear his soft sobs and her heart wrenched at the sight. She wondered how Castiel was doing. The last time she "looked" at his fate, it was all good and promising but since the incident, nothing in her magic bowl came to view. She had tried again and again but something was blocking her from finding out about the exiled child. Ellen worried for him as much as she worried for Dean. 

She tried to sleep but she can't sleep a wink. So she climbed to the highest part of the cave and meditate. Hoping for some signs of Castiel.

'James' was amazed by the scene before him. Such a beautiful and lively village even at this time of the night. It seemed that there was a festival going on and he felt like an intruder suddenly. So he turned and walked away but then the coconut shook itself till the hissing voice of Balthazar warning him to stop and turned back to the village.

"You knew I was turning back?" asked 'James' in disbelief that the genie can sense his movement or perhaps read his mind that a chill ran down his spine.

"YES!!! So don't you dare do anything stupid, boy!" threatened Balthazar impatiently that 'James' assured him, he won't.

So the young boy turned back and trod carefully towards the brightest and largest house in the middle. There stood a huge man and maybe his wife on the stone steps looking happily at the rest of the villagers dancing merrily, playing music from their bamboo flutes and feasting in front of their house. The lone sight of poor little 'James' caught one of the villagers attention that he ran towards the said couple and reported his findings. The tall and burly man rushed towards the strange child who seemed terrified at being approached that he almost bolted again. Again, the coconut shook vigorously that 'James' had to stop.

"Who are you child? Are you lost?" asked Zachariah Novak kindly as he stooped lower to the child's level.

"Y...y..yes...sir! I was.." stammered 'James' turning up the water works on his own volition now despite what he had practiced. The man Novak seemed mean but he sputtered sincere words that 'James' almost felt sorry for the both of them. It's all the genie's fault that it had come to this but then what choice did he have? thought 'James'.

"Don't worry. I am Zachariah Novak, the head of this village. I will care for you until we know what's happened to you, alright?" he offered and 'James' nodded and then suddenly the voice of a woman greeted him next.

"Oh poor little lost child...! Come inside! You must be famished and chilled to the bones!" exclaimed the woman and Zachariah quickly introduced her as his wife, Naomi and then came two more children, Michael and Joanna, excited to join in the debacle. Michael seemed slightly older than him and Joanna looked about his age. 

They all took him inside and 'James' can't help noticing that the coconut now jumping for different reasons. It's jumping for joy because 'James' had hit the jackpot!

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Nine years went by and 'James' had settled well with the Novaks. They even told him to take up their surname since he didn't have one or might've forgotten what it was. The Novaks were very rich yet kind, loving and intelligent. Michael who's seventeen now began to learn trading skills from his father, Zachariah.

Fifteen year old 'James' was more keen on martial arts that the senior Novak didn't hesitate to get his friend, the village huntsman, Robert Singer to teach the young man the ropes. Joanna, who's also fifteen, loved to play the flute, cook and sew along with her mother. She's the baby in the family and everyone protected her like she's a rare gem. 

She's close to Michael but her older brother seemed all grown up and busy now with his new 'responsibilities' balancing out his father's books so 'James' became her best friend. So close that 'James' even taught her how to fight, much to Naomi's chagrin but Zachariah's delight!

"James'...how many times must mother tell you not to take your sister to those horrible fighting venues! She's a girl sweetheart and she's soft, unlike you and Michael..please remember that alright?"Naomi expressed tiredly but gently to him. She loved 'James' because he's witty and funny and brave. Michael never dared to talk back sometimes but her foster son has no qualms in doing so but he was never rude. He's intelligent and she can't help but wonder about 'James' actual background.

The child had lost all his memories when they found him years ago that he didn't even remember his name. And the strangest thing was that he never parted with that coconut he brought with him. Once Naomi took it away without his knowledge and tried to replace it with a new fresh coconut but the boy turned frantic searching for it that the whole family was involved in retrieving the old fruit from the river. 

No one knew the real story behind his obsessive attachment to it nor they would dare ask because right after that, 'James' became sullen and refused to talk to anyone. So they decided to leave their burning questions and the coconut alone. Balthazar had warned him from the inside that 'James' as his keeper should be more careful in the future. 'James' apologized and promised but he asked the genie how long did he planned to 'hybernate' in there and the genie had laughed out loud. Thankfully there was no one at home at that time since the rest of the family visited their ancestors cemeteries at the end of the village.

" I will appear when you're more useful to me, child. When you are much older, that is. Now enjoy your childhood and make sure that your "mother" didn't flung me out the window again!" 

Nine years had passed and most things had changed around them. The village got bigger, the population doubled, old people died, children's Castiel's age were now teens, Ellen had aches almost every part of her body as she aged but strangely Dean still looked the same. He still looked as beautiful and as young as he was when Crowley died. It was a phenomenon that the Beta questioned the God Alastair what's going on with the Omega. Was he cursed or was it a blessing? The God had laughed and reminded her of his own words. "And that was why I forbade him to leave the cave, Beta. The Omega was blessed with eternal youth and beauty for his sacrifices. He's a devout man and he's loved by all the angels in heaven."

Ellen wasted no time in sharing this wonderful news to a shocked Dean who worried endlessly about his condition. "Am I to live forever then, Ellen?" he asked with fear and the Beta shrugged, not knowing the answer to the question she forgot to ask the God.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Five years passed and Ellen's health was failing rapidly. She suffered bouts of dry coughs that won't go away no matter how many herbal medicines she took. The old Beta is in her seventies and knew that her time on earth is near. Her fear of leaving Dean without a guardian grew each day. She shared her concern with the youthful Omega who thought that they should leave the cave and settle in a new place far away where no one knew them. 

"I think it's a brilliant idea, Dean. Maybe someone will take care of you after I'm gone." said Ellen between her incessant cough.

"Please don't say that aunt, you're making me sad. I've heard they have plentiful of unusual herbs in the North and I am sure we can come up with a better cure for you." Dean assured. He's been begging her to talk to the God about this and finally she relented.

Ellen smiled as she held his face gently. "You're a very smart and optimistic creature, sweetheart. My heart is at ease knowing that you could survive even without a guardian later."

"Thank you aunt Ellen. Maybe I'm the one who should go the forest and ask His permission so that He knows how serious I am about this." he suggested readily. Ellen looked at him and nodded. "Yes, Dean. You go ahead. I can't even walk without falling. Every parts of my body is failing me." she admitted with a nervous laugh. Dean scolded her again for saying horrible things about herself.

"I will go now to the forest. Please rest aunt Ellen. I will come back and cook something for us to eat and I won't be long." he promised and kissed the old Beta's forehead gently.

Alastair dismissed his request even before he finished his sentences but Dean wasn't the least perturbed by His treatment. He asked the God the reason why did He let him live forever but not Ellen.

"You doubted the gift I bestowed upon you like an ungrateful human being, Omega."warned the God lightly.

Dean, bewildered by his words, asked,"What am I? If not human?"

"You are a Demigod because of all the sacrifices you made." state the God kindly. 

Dean wanted so much to tell Him to take it back but he's afraid of the God's wrath. Ellen once told him that the God won't take kindly to those who defy Him.

"Very well then. I will accept my fate as it is but please, let me take my aunt away from here to seek better treatment. The least I can do for her who had steadfastly put my needs before everything. I maybe a Demigod like you said, but without her love and affection, I am nothing but an empty shell of a man." Dean confessed sadly, hoping that the God would listen.

His pleas were granted and happily he thanked Alastair and ran off to the cave to share the good news to his aunt.

With some help from the Alphas in the village, a special transportation was built for them. The Beta could lie down comfortably in the spacious carriage pulled by two magnificent horses. A farewell gift from the villager's head to the aging Omega and his dying aunt since no one ever seen Dean who's always covered from head to toe in huge robe. It's not unusual because they thought that the poor Omega still mourning the loss of his Alpha and his son years ago. 

Dean was so happy throughout the journey that Ellen forgot about her ailment momentarily. The Omega's free to let go of his cape at last, no one could see him inside the carriage except his aunt. The gold curtain he wove gave them some privacy from the horseman who sometimes stop to talk to them from outside the carriage. Things were going pretty well for the duo that they can't wait to reach the new village in the North where they heard was led by the very rich and famous Novak clan. Dean brought with him the beautiful gold and silver cloths he hoped the family would help him trade later.

"Aunt Ellen..." he began when the carriage moved again after a short break.

"Yes, my dearest?" asked Ellen watching the Omega who's leaning against the window staring at the blue sky with a soft smile on his face. He looked so beautiful and ethereal that she felt like she's already in heaven. 

"I felt such a strong pull from this place we're going." he says and then turns to the Beta, asking curiously. "What do you think it is, aunt?"

"I don't know Dean. Maybe you will find much happiness there? That you're fated to be there? Who knows? I'm too old and I can't remember where I kept that magic bowl.." she said and they both laughed at her words.

"It's okay aunt. I just need to remember that I looked young even though I am a hundred years old now so please remind me, alright?" said Dean lightly and Ellen pointed out that it's his fault for not looking at the glass mirror once.

"What if I see an old hag looking back at me?" Dean said and Ellen countered,"That would be my image, Omega. And don't say old hag, it made me sensitive." They laughed all the way till they almost reach the village.

The horseman adamantly refused to let them go on foot but Ellen insisted that they're going to be fine and that he should head back to their old village. She then silenced him by giving him stacks of gold cloths and a few gold coins. The Alpha who had two Omega wives and eight children was more than happy to oblige. Both Dean and Ellen can't risk him seeing the former without his hood when introducing themselves to the Novaks. 

Joanna saw them first as she's tending her flower garden. "Mother!! Father!!! Michael!! Look!! Someone's heading to our village!!" she shouted excitedly, running through the halls of the rich wooden house. 

Naomi rushed out of her room with her servant, then Zachariah and Michael. "Do you recognize them, Joanna?" her father asked and she shook her head fast before running to the back looking for her brother "James". Michael had turned out be a Beta but his father loved him just the same. Joanna only recently presented an Omega much to her dismay. She wanted to be an Alpha like James so that they could spar together. Now that activity was prohibited strictly by her mother who's afraid she might not find an Alpha who wants her.

"JAMES!...JAMES!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!" Naomi rubbed her chest, calming herself down upon hearing her beautiful daughter shouting like the village fishmonger. She's at her wits end, praying hard that the visitors were not Joanna's possible suitors.

"Mother! Father! James gone again!" she pouted when she failed to locate her second brother.

"You know how he is sweetheart. He will only gets home in time for dinner. Never mind, we shall receive our guests warmly. Come on, children!" commands Zachariah and his whole family walked with him to the veranda's steps to welcome the strangers.


	11. Chapter 11

The Novaks made their guests felt at ease with their warmth and generosity. Both Ellen and Dean introduced themselves as grandmother and grandson respectively and were invited to stay in the Novak's spacious home till they find their own dwelling. Naomi can't help wished that her oldest son, Michael was an Alpha so that she can arranged a union with the enthralling Omega.

She's mystified why such a beautiful creature like Dean isn't mated yet that she can't help but asked his grandmother, Ellen who told her that Dean's picky and wanted to focus on his hobby first. Thankfully, her answer was good enough for the matriarch who agreed that Dean should be picky since he's obviously blessed by the Gods. He's stunning, talented, polite and witty, everything she hoped Joanna would be. Her Joanna's pretty till she opens her mouth. Naomi stopped herself from lamenting her fate and then turned to Dean and said.

"I have another son, Omega. His name is James. He's an Alpha. He's very handsome and teaches martial arts to all the children and youths in this village. He's out now but will return for dinner later. I can't wait for the both of you to meet." Naomi expressed almost eagerly that Dean blushed at her insinuations. He's not there to look for a mate, he already had one though Crowley's dead. He reached for Ellen's hand for comfort and the Beta gave a gentle grip, assuring him that everything will be alright.

Michael then excused himself to go the bathroom. He wished he could make his mother proud like James had. At times he wished that he chose sparring or martial arts like his brother so that he too perhaps will be an Alpha. A Beta is so dull compared to even Omega. He'd seen the emotions his siblings portrayed.

Like they have character, they dared to defy and accept challenges but not him. His role in his family is so routine and mundane that no one really take him seriously except his father. Yes, they all loved him but that's all there is. He's nothing, a shadow, insignificant. Michael cried in the bathroom silently till his sister Joanna banging on the door saying she needed to use it next. What a loser he was, he thought to himself for not being able to cry his heart out.

"This is your room. I hope that it's spacious enough for the both of you?" Naomi said sweetly that Dean can't help smiled at her. The ornately decorated room was spacious with a huge and tall bed in the middle of it. A large wooden carved wardrobe stood at the foot of the bed and a matching glass mirror perched on the wall next to it. Dean and Ellen thanked her and Zachariah for their kindness and the hosts then left them alone. 

"I will call for you when dinner is ready. So please rest up. I know you had a long journey from home." said Naomi before closing the door gently behind them. She didn't hesitate to tell her husband her plan to match Dean and James as soon as possible.

"Naomi, my sweet. Dean is beautiful and seemed like a good match for our son but what if they're not interested in each other? What if James already have someone else in mind? He's already twenty and Dean looked like he's seventeen. Maybe his grandmother think our son is too old?" cautioned Zachariah quietly in their room but Naomi dismissed him instantly. 

"Nonsense! Their ages are perfect and their union will give us plentiful of grandchildren, Alpha! Don't you want to see those tiny feet running around our house again?" she grinned happily while clasping her hands together. 

Zachariah can't help but kissed her nose and said,"Why must we wait for them to make any? We can make another one right now my dear." 

Naomi pushed him away playfully and scold,"Hush! Stop talking nonsense!" she laughed and reminded her husband to check on Michael. "I think he's hurt by what I said, earlier. Please convey my regrets, Alpha. Tell him that I love him very much."

"Why don't you tell him yourself, Naomi? You're his mother." Zachariah reminded but Naomi shook her head in despair. "Forgive me husband, I just don't know how to deal with him."

"Because he's a Beta?" he asked in disbelief. Naomi only nodded and went off to summon her servant to help her in the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dean. Are you alright, my love?" asked Ellen weakly. She had been coughing softly since they stayed in the room. Dean rushed to her and patted her back. "I am sorry, aunt, I don't mean to worry you." he apologized to her sincerely. 

Ellen smiled when she reminded him to call her grandma. "Oh yeah...I forgot. I really can't tell who's older here, me or you?" he joked and they laughed.

"Are you worried about meeting James?" she asked gently and he nodded. "I just left the cave and meet other people for the first time but Naomi seemed to have a plan for me and her son. I don't want to be mated to anyone. Crowley died for me and I should remain faithful to him. And our son Castiel, I want to find him but Alastair warned me I shouldn't. I don't know what to do.." he lamented sadly that Ellen pulled him close.

"Dean. If you want, I will talk to Naomi now and tell her we're leaving tomorrow. I am sure we can find a small hut to stay somewhere at the edge of the village or a forest. Even a cave if there's one around. I don't want you to be pressured about things you don't want to do. Your happiness matters to me, my love." Ellen asserted and then began coughing uncontrollably that this time it left her gasping. Dean was alarmed that he frantically searched for her medicine in one of their belongings. They were in the midst of unpacking and its harder to locate the potion. He found it at last and poured it into her mouth slowly while carding her full white hair gently.

When she finally stopped, Dean said,"We're not going anywhere. We will stay here. Zachariah said he really liked my gold cloths and will sell them at a handsome price. With the payments I shall buy the lot that has the most exotic herbs in the forest that could cure your ailment and then build us a home upon it." he promised solemnly that Ellen who's lying on his lap, stroke his cheek gently.

"You are a very kind Demigod, Dean. Thank you for being in my life. You've brought so much joy to me but I can't sacrifice your happiness even for my health. I don't want you to be mated with someone you don't love, Dean.." she cried and Dean hugged her tight. 

"I love you, aunt Ellen. I will do anything for you..anything..I don't want to lose you.." he confessed and cried along with her. 

That night at dinner, James still didn't come home. His mother Naomi was getting anxious, keep looking out the veranda through the window that Zachariah had to keep telling her to sit down with the rest of them. Needless to say, both Dean and Ellen were relieved that the young Alpha's not there because it's going to be awkward for everyone if Naomi made a fast move in making any arrangements.

Dean's glad too that the fake scent his aunt made to mask his own sweet honey lasted the whole day. He made a mental note to himself to reapply them after his ritual bath later that night. 

They both loved the Novak's house. It's huge and beautifully crafted and Dean had the chance to interact with the shy Michael during their talks about selling the gold silks. He told him about their family history and never once divulged that James was adopted.

Michael was amazed that the pretty Omega treated him normally and they even had a few laughs in their conversation. Zachariah was happy with what he witnessed but not Naomi. She's afraid that her Beta son would fall in love with the Omega who's meant for his Alpha brother. She didn't wish for Michael to suffer a heartbreak, so she hurriedly joined in their talk and slowly pried Dean away to take him to the kitchen.

Now everyone's gathered at the dinner table except James who's still out. Zachariah wasted no time and pronounced that they should start eating their dinner. Joanna then excused herself to go to the garden at the back to pick her favorite fruit to eat with her meal. Her mother didn't even get a chance to stop her as she practically ran out of the room.

Dean smiled at her antics, they've already became best of friends earlier that day, being Omegas and all. He confided in her about his reluctance to be anyone's mate at that moment since he's still young and she understood. "I don't want to be mated either, ever! Look at this unwilling body. It's not going to bear any pups for any stupid male Alphas! I might consider female though!" she confided cheekily and they broke into laughter. Dean admired her feistiness and thought that she would've made an interesting Alpha.

Ellen complimented Naomi on all the delectable dishes on the table that the Omega beamed with pride. Her worries for James disappeared momentarily as she began sharing her recipes animatedly with the Beta.

Her daughter Joanna was busy choosing the ripest fruit in the tree when she saw her brother James walking towards her in the semi darkness. He was about to call out her name when she rushed forward and clamped his mouth. He tried to pry her hands away but she quickly hushed him and whispered harshly in his ear.

"There's a very obnoxious and pretentious Omega inside our house waiting for you. Mother's going to mate you with him. You wouldn't want that would you, James?!" She then removed her hands after her brother shook his head vehemently.

James turned to her and grunted."Really?? Again?" he asked in disbelief at his relentless mother's schemes in getting him to settle down.

"Yes and if you go in there now, you are entering at your own risk!" Joanna pointed out sharply that James pulled at his hair, don't know what to do with himself. He's famished and he can smell the delicious aroma of his mother's food from the outside.

He paced the soft ground angrily as Joanna bit on the fruit in her hand while tapping her foot impatiently on the ground, waiting for his brother to say something. She thought that she'll be doing both Dean and her brother a great favor by being meddlesome.

James suddenly stopped pacing and then turned abruptly towards her. "Alright. Tell mother that I have to go hunting with Bobby and will be back tomorrow....evening. Yes! Tell her that!" 

Joanna spoke with her mouth full of fruit, "Sure. Don't ferget you O m one!"

Afterwards, when she conveyed his message, Naomi's face turned red with anger and then she quickly apologized for her son James behavior. Ellen and Dean assured her that it's fine and then continue eating the food with much more relish. 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Robert was surprised to see the young Alpha back at his place that he asked him what happened? James immediately vent out about his mother's usual plan to mate him with yet another Omega. 

"Hmm...I don't see what's so bad about that if you asked me." said the old Alpha and James rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Not another lecture Bobby please! I already told you that I'm not ready for anyone yet! I need to find out who I was first before I get to know my life partner's. I don't understand why mother won't let me be! Why don't she find someone for Michael? He's a good Beta, better than in fact any Alpha I knew. He could make any of the Omegas that came to my house Asking for my Hand in marriage happy!" James pointed angrily. Bobby shook his head and knew that it's pointless talking to the young Alpha about this matter. 

"So what? You ran away from home to stay the night here?" he asked and James responded,"Yes. Where else should I be?" 

Bobby sighed and reminded him about his trip to the next village early in the morning. "Have you forgotten, child?" he asked and James grumbled saying that he can stay on his own at Bobby's hut, promised the old man he wouldn't break anything while he's gone.

"Alright, whatever you want James. But be gone before I come home. I don't want any trouble with your father, you hear me?" he warned and James thanked him profusely.

Dean can't sleep that night but glad that his aunt was sleeping peacefully next to him. He kissed her cheeks and then covered her with the blanket. He decided to take a walk in the gardens. So he grabbed the oil lamp and walked quietly out of his room towards the hallway. Everyone was asleep as he passed their closed rooms until he reached an opened one at the end.

He guessed that it's the Alpha's James bedroom since he's not home. He's about to pass it too when a shaking coconut caught his attention. He took a step back and lifted the oil lamp higher to get a better view. The coconut looked still now and he laughed softly to himself for his silliness.

The garden was well lit with torches that it's quite pretty to look at. He stared at the fruit on the tree that Joanna ate earlier and smiled. His new Omega friend had told her about what she'd done to James to make him flee. Dean had laughed and Ellen shook her head in disbelief but can't help but smiled at the young woman's antics too. She's glad that Dean found companions close to his age in that house.

Michael was a sweet and kind young man who answered all their questions politely and Ellen wished that he would be considered as Dean's suitor instead. She knows that Dean didn't care about status. His relationship with Crowley wasn't about love. Their's were based on mutual care and respect for each other.

Castiel, their child was Dean's first love and Ellen knew how much the Omega yearned for her son. But God Alastair was adamant about separating them saying that to Disobey His warnings will the result in a tragic ending. Crowley's horrific demise at his own son's hands was a fine example for Dean to not repeat the same mistake.

Dean was busy looking at a bee hovering a pretty flower when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to look but there was no one there. Goosebumps appeared on his skin as fear sets in that he rushed back into the house and locked the room he shared with his aunt from the inside. Ellen was startled from her sleep when the Omega scrambled onto the bed, trembling all over.

"Dean? What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed when the Omega gripped her hand tight. "What's wrong, Dean? Tell me." she whispered urgently but Dean just shook his head and said nothing. The Beta pulled him closer and whispered soft prayers in his ear to calm him down. Dean fell asleep eventually in her arms. 

Early next morning, Ellen prepared the salve for Dean to mask his Omega scent. Ever since he turned to a Demigod, the sweet honey aroma had become twice stronger than it was. Another phenomenal thing about his gift was that he was spared from heats. That's why Dean didn't care if he never meet any Alpha or mate again because he didn't see the need to. 

"Dean...wake up sweetheart. It's time for your bath and remember we're going to find the herbs in the bushes near the river?" she reminded softly and Dean's eyes fluttered opened. "Good morning, aunt.." he wished with an escaped yawn.

She smiled and greeted him back. "Take this to the bathroom. I will wait for you in the kitchen with Naomi. She's waiting for me." 

Dean had a nice flower bath in the huge wooden tub. Glad that there's no Alpha around to scent his sweet honey but submerged in the floral water it's easy for him to mask his natural scent too. Zachariah's out with Michael selling his gold silks and he can't wait to hear the outcome of the sales. Joanna was helping her mother and aunt Ellen in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Dean asked if she'd like to come with them to the woods and she eagerly said Yes but her mother forbade her from going. 

"Why can't I go? It's educational and I want to learn about the herbs too. I'd like to be a medicinal woman like Grandma Ellen here!" she protested but her mother insisted that she advanced her sewing skills instead at home. 

So off Dean went with his aunt towards the lot by the river. It was such a beautiful day that they're glad to be out there, watching the fishes swimming freely against the tiny rock formation by the river banks and the colorful butterflies that circled the Demigod everywhere he went. All the furry animals too came out of their woodwork to admire the special being created by the Gods. It was so enchanting that Ellen can't help but smiled at her young charge and her tiny companions. And she wasn't the only one.

Alpha James who watched him from a distance was completely and utterly mesmerized. Finally..finally.. he fell in love. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to remind readers that James is Castiel....lol

Dean looked so happy that Ellen decided to look for the herbs herself and told him she'll be in the bushes to look for some. Dean waved at her and continued patting the furry animals at his feet. James was about to head his way when he heard his genie's voice behind him.

"Be patient. I will help you get him, Alpha." whispered Balthazar in his ear.

"No thank you, I don't need your help, genie." James responded and the genie gave a soft sinister laugh.

"Trust me. You do." stressed the genie again seriously this time and James suddenly found that his movement halted. Balthazar had rooted him to the ground. 

"What are you doing??" James whispered harshly at the invisible imp behind him.

"Just watch" replied the genie lazily and then he disappeared without releasing James from his "hold". James can't call out to him afraid that he might startle Dean and he would flee. No, he has to wait and see what that meddlesome genie's up to. James was mad because he really wanted to introduce himself to Dean in the most gentlemanly manner not this. He knew that Balthazar's going to cast some magic spell to entice the beautiful Omega and it angered him tremendously. He tried to break the spell he's in by muttering a few chants taught by Bobby but none work. So he watched the scene before him helplessly and prayed that nothing horrible befalls his object of affection.

Ellen was busy studying one of the leaves in the bushes when she glanced Dean's way. She saw the Omega was heading fast towards the river. The water was much rapid now than before that she feared for the Omega's life if he decided to swim in it. She knew that Dean's a Demigod but the river's strong current wasn't the work of nature since there's not a single breeze in the air.

This was the work of evil and she felt it in her bones. So she called out and about to chase after him but like James, she too was rooted to the ground. No matter how hard she tried to jerk her feet won't move an inch. She began shouting his name frantically, hoping that he'll hear her and stop but the Omega was in a trance. The "dancing" river beckoned him to enter, calling out his name in such beautiful haunting voice he's unable to resist. He was halfway in the water when the genie whispered in the Alpha's ear.

"Do you want to be his hero, James? Here's your chance. GO!" James didn't need to be told twice when Balthazar "released" him. He ran as fast as he could towards the Omega who's now broken from his trance and struggling to reach the surface of the water. James jumped in without hesitation to save him from drowning. Ellen saw the stranger from a distance and when she tried to move again, she found that her spell too was broken. She rushed towards the river and waited anxiously for the stranger to pull Dean from the raging water. 

"DEAN!!!" she cried the moment James settled him on the ground. Dean immediately coughed out the water he swallowed from his mouth which thankfully wasn't much. 

"Are you alright, Omega?" asked James, gasping and Dean nodded. "What happened?" he asked, looking up at the Alpha with squinted eyes because of the bright sun behind the man. He can't really see his savior's face, only his dark wet hair and intent blue eyes. The Omega loved his voice though that he smiled and replied shyly that he's alright. 

Suddenly the Alpha was pushed away by his aunt who's worried that he might be taken advantage of. James wasn't offended, in fact, he readily gave way to the worried old Beta to attend to the pretty Omega. He could see the close bond between them and wondered if they're related. The Omega's sweet and thick honey scent that filled the air affected James in such that he quickly moved closer to them. 

"Beta! Where does he live? I should send the both of you home now! The Omega's scent is too strong I'm afraid that he might attract other unseemly Alphas around here! Quick! Tell me where?! I will carry him there!" he commanded in his Alpha's voice that Ellen had no choice but to trust and obey.

James scooped the listless Omega off the ground and ran after Ellen who's heading for the Novak's residence. James was shocked to see his own home and his mother who came running towards them but his thought was focus on Dean's safety first. He glared at Joanna who's watching them curiously. The female Omega bowed her head in shame and followed them into the house.

"James!! What happened to Dean?!" Naomi asked in a panic as she showed her son the way to the Omega's room.

"I will tell you later mother, but first, please attend to Dean?" He then looked at the Omega for confirmation and Dean nodded in acknowledgement. James turned to his mother and Ellen and said,"Attend to Dean, I will wash up at the back and we meet in the den later. Joanna! Joanna!" he called out loud and his sister came scurrying in.

"Yes, Alpha." she replied meekly since James was seldom angry but she had crossed the line when she lied about Dean being a pretentious Omega to him the night before.

James calmed himself fast upon hearing her remorseful voice and said,"Please prepare some food for our guests to eat and be fast, Omega." 

Joanna nodded and rushed to the kitchen with their servant in tow.

He then turned to Dean and smiled. "We shall talk later and introduce ourselves. I would like to know more about you and your guardian. See you soon, Omega." 

Dean whispered with a soft smile,"You too, Alpha"

Ellen watched their interaction with interest but Naomi's over the moon!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

James summoned the genie the second he's in his room. The genie appeared before him laughing away that the irate Alpha threw his coconut hard against the wooden wall with hope it will break. The damn thing was still intact that the genie laughed louder but luckily only his owner could hear or see him.

"Why are you so mad, dear James? Don't I get you what you want? I am after all your servant and your wish was my command, Alpha." joked Balthazar that James huffed in displeasure. 

"You almost kill him, Balthazar! How will that help me then? If I was too late to rescue him? Huh? How?" he whispered harshly, although the rest were not within earshot.

"He's a Demigod, James. He can't die." Balthazar supplied nonchalantly that James was rendered speechless.

"How do you know??" he asked approaching the genie menacingly though he knew there was nothing he could do to scare the imp away.

"Oh, believe me...there're so many things I know that you don't, young Alpha. Remember, I'm the genie and you're not? Alas..the God's gift differ for everyone of us.." sneered Balthazar philosophically. The genie looked at the angry Alpha and thought about the secrets he kept from him all these years. The nights leading to Michael's presentation as an Alpha, oh yeah, that the oldest Novak child should be but Balthazar had great plans for James, so he made a young James added something in Michael's food, saying that it's a potion to help ease the would be Alpha's transition.

The potion made Michael weak inside but he looked well from the outside. He didn't suffer any ruts that night much to his and his mother's dismay. Zachariah had asked the village healer who was still alive at that time what's wrong with his Alpha son and the healer regretfully told the Patriarch that Michael was a Beta, not an Alpha.

Michael had cried in his father's arm but Naomi was obviously disappointed with the turn of events. She had already arranged a big feast that would last for three days for this auspicious moment and now she's faced with humiliation even though the villagers don't really care. They loved Michael and knew that he'll be a great leader to precede his father later. James, their adopted son presented an Alpha instead much to her surprise. The homeless child without a family or history was chosen to lead their family after all.

And Joanna...the genie laughed to himself at the thought of the poor female Omega who's also supposed to be an Alpha. Once again, Balthazar intervened and oops! Joanna had heats that she cried and lamented her fate while receiving fake knots from her poor servant.

None of the Novak's children should be an Alpha. The role was reserved for James who will lead the family soon. And now he's successfully erased all recognition between Dean and her Alpha son, James when they both dove into the "cursed" river that he conjured. Balthazar's brain began planning on getting rid of Zachariah now that James found his Omega. Incest? be damn! They're all damned anyway, so what's one more thing? Plus Dean's a Demigod, its as good as spitting the Gods on their faces.

"What are you laughing about? Are you out of your mind genie?!" demanded James impatiently but Balthazar's not affected by his cruel words. Things were moving along his way and there's nothing that could stop him now.

"I want a thank you from you because believe it or not, without my help, there was no way you can even touch the Demigod, James. And if I take it all away and make him realize who you are, you would lose him in less than a second. So be grateful Alpha." with that statement, the genie vanished and locked itself in the coconut.

James immediately summoned him again but the genie refused to appear. Grunting, he placed the coconut underneath his bed and stormed out to the back to wash himself. 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

James pondered about Balthazar's words as he took his cold shower beneath the bamboo. The genie assured that Dean will walk away if he's identity's revealed. What the hell was that about? His homeless situation, adopted by the Novaks? Well if the Omega judged him such, then it won't be a great loss, James thought. Then Dean's indeed a pretentious Omega like Joanna warned him about. Speaking of the devil, Joanna called out his name behind the bamboo screen.

"James. They're all ready, waiting for you. What's taking you so long, Alpha? Are you alright in there?" she asked with concern.

"I'll be out soon Joanna. Tell them I'm so sorry." he shouted against the rapid running water spouted out of the bamboo pole.

"Alright!" she said and off she went to meet the rest. 

Dean sat next to his aunt while Joanna sat next to her mother, Naomi. They chat a little until the Alpha joined them for lunch. 

He sat crossed leg and smiled at his guests. Dean shied away from his stare and grabbed his aunt's hand. He never felt so nervous in his life facing an Alpha before and James' such a sight to behold. The man exuded strength and character, not to mention beautiful. His thick dark hair and blue eyes matched the dark clothes he wore. He looked regal in every possible way that Dean can't stop his heart from stammering like crazy against his chest. His aunt sensed his restlessness that she took his hand in hers and gave him an assuring smile.

James, realized that he's making the Omega flustered quickly introduced himself to him and his aunt.

"I am Alpha James, the adopted son of Zachariah and Naomi Novak. They took me in as a child and loved me like their own. I would've met you both last night if not for my impish sister here.." he glanced at Joanna and smiled. Dean and Ellen smiled too but not Naomi who's trying her best not to berate her daughter right that moment.

"So please forgive me, my impudence and hoped that you will find mine and my family's hospitality warm and inviting. Would you mind introducing yourselves to me now, Beta, Omega? he asked gently and Ellen did for the both of them since Dean's tongue tied in all of a sudden. He's so in love and the Alpha can't seem to take his eyes of the Omega. 

James knew now that Dean's a Demigod, thanks to Balthazar but he refused to ask him in front of everyone. Dean might feel self conscious and who knows, perhaps he's the only one who knew about it aside from his grandma Ellen. To divulge his secret is dishonorable. He was sure the Omega will tell him in his own time.

So they began to talk between their meals about the duo's long journey from home, Ellen's vast knowledge of all the medicinal herbs and Naomi inserted Dean's excellent weaving skills of rich gold cloths before his aunt can say a word. James was clearly impressed that by the end of their lunch, he turned to Ellen and asked for her permission to take Dean for a walk in the garden. Ellen approved and Dean hugged her before letting the Alpha led him out of the house. Naomi watched with tears in her eyes. 

"Just look at them, Ellen! They are so beautiful, so well matched that I can't wait to throw the biggest wedding in this house! Will you help me and Joanna with the preparations? I want Dean's hands to be painted in henna and his body draped in those gold silk! My son will wear his decorative warrior costumes. Ah I can imagine the awe in every villagers faces upon setting their eyes on the most exciting mates they had ever seen! When was Dean's last heat, Beta? I must coincide it with their wedding night so that we will both have great and grandchildren soon!! Oh! I am so excited I feel like I could faint!" rambled Naomi that Ellen almost laughed.

Luckily she didn't press her on Dean's heat and Ellen was besides herself with relief. She wondered if Dean's able to bear pups if he doesn't have those heats? Her worrying starts but she tried hard not to betray her emotions in front of Dean's future mother in law.

James smiled as he held Dean's hand tighter. "Are you nervous, Omega?"

Dean smiled and nodded lightly. "Yes...I am, Alpha. I am so sorry.." he said softly that James stopped and turned to him.

"Don't be sorry, because I am just as nervous. You're the first Omega that I really wanted to get to know and I'm glad that you chose my place to stay instead of someone else's." he admitted lightly. Dean blushed and whispered thank you.

"You are so beautiful, Dean. You don't look like an ordinary Omega. Is there anything you would like to share with me? Because I have to tell you the truth and I am sure my mother had already informed you her intention for us to be together? Would you like us to be mates, Omega?" asked James with hope. Dean smiled and said,"Yes, I do, Alpha."

James was so happy that he immediately asked the Omega's permission for a kiss. Dean allowed him and began the soft chaste kisses between the two souls who were unaware of their relations to each other. "I love you...you're mine, Omega.." the Alpha confessed between the kisses and Dean returned his affection by saying,"Me too...and I am yours..Alpha..."

The rumbling thunder in the sky was so unsuspected that the couple were jolted from their intimacy. Dark clouds hovered above them turning the afternoon light into night as strong wind blew, hitting their bodies hard with the falling rain. They laughed and the Alpha pulled his Omega's hand and led them into the house, towards his room. Their laughter died when desire took over again and they began kissing each other passionately, hungrily, unwilling to let go of each other, even for a second.

Ellen and the rest rushed to shut the windows when some of the rain got into the house. She asked Joanna if she could get Dean and James in but the Omega told her that they're already in the Alpha's room. Ellen's worry heightened when she sensed a bad premonition. The drastic change of weather seemed like a sign and she need to contemplate to find out what it was. She excused herself and went over to James' room. Luckily the door's opened and she hesitantly called out to the couple who're blissfully unaware of her presence.

"Alpha? I'm so sorry but may I speak to Dean in private, please?" she asked carefully and James said,"But of course, Beta. Rest well the both of you. We shall have dinner tonight with my father and brother. I can't wait to announce our engagement to them." he said and then added."Oh and I'll be going out to get the things for you, my love. I will miss you so much till then. Think of me? I love you." 

"I love you too, Alpha..." Dean said after he's being kissed and off James went. Ellen and Dean watched him grabbed his robe at the door and ran out into the rain. Naomi came and asked where did her son went of to? Ellen told her and she shook her head with a smile. "That's my James if you must know. When he wanted something, he would do anything to achieve it and I now he wanted you, Omega and nothing will stop him, not even the Gods, I tell you."

Dean took it as a compliment but to Ellen, James' dedication seemed dangerous.


	17. Chapter 17

Ellen excused herself and Dean to Naomi, saying that they needed to rest because of what happened to the Omega earlier and the host was more than pleased to obliged them. Once in the privacy of their room, Ellen pulled Dean towards the edge of the bed and sat him there. She pulled the damask stool from the corner and sat facing him. 

"Dean, my love. I know that you're in love with James and that I am very happy for you but there's something..." she stopped and corrected herself"I...I..felt something not right is going on around here and I hope to find out in my contemplation." 

The Omega smiled and cradled his beloved aunt's face. "I love you aunt and thank you for your blessings. I am in love and it's not something flighty, he saved me from danger. He's my savior, a true Alpha, strong, honest and so, so beautiful. I couldn't ask for more than this. We are going to get married and I can't wait for the day to come where we belonged to each other, together, forever."

His aunt Ellen sighed nervously and grabbed his hands on her face. "Dean, I know sweetheart and I want nothing else in my life but to see you happy with the one you loved. You of all the people deserved this but Please, hear me out, Omega .." she pleaded and Dean stopped because when aunt Ellen's serious she would addressed him by his status.

"What is it?Tell me what's bothering your mind, aunt?" he asked pulling his hands away. Ellen was slightly taken aback by his reaction but she quickly brushed it off because it's not important. Dean saw the flicker of pain in her face but the slight rebelliousness in him wasn't allowing him to care.

"Dean, remember early this morning? When you climbed into bed next to me, frightened as if you've just seen a ghost. Do you recall what happened that made you feel that way?" she asked carefully and Dean said it was nothing. He thought he felt there was someone with him in the garden but it's purely his imagination.

"Is that it? That's all, aunt? Maybe it's an apparition but we've seen worse than that!" he laughed it off but Ellen stopped him short.

"No, there's more. Just now, at the field. There was no reason for the river to be so wildly charged when the sun was shining hot above us in the sky and the air still around us. And you..you..who normally would've alerted me on things like that, went on towards danger without caring that I shouted like crazy for you to stop. Dean. That's not God's work, that's evil and it's beckoning you to come to it!" explained Ellen urgently, hoping that Dean would agree with her at some point but when he's still smiling away, she got a little angry and pulled his hands back in hers. "Dean! Did you listen to a word I said??" she asked exasperatedly and Dean nodded.

"I was aunt but you also know that I am easily distracted...that river.." 

"No, Dean...not that kind of distraction..no!" she interrupted. Dean sighed and pulled his hands away again,"You're wrong, I am easily distracted. The river's frequency's change of course, I will get distracted, who wouldn't" he asserted and Ellen replied,"So distracted that you can't hear me calling your name and yelling for help? Dean? Please, you can see the logic in what I'm trying to say here."

Dean gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded. "Go on, aunt..I know there's more you wanted to say."

Ellen sighed sadly and said,"Please don't be this way. I don't mean to dampen your happiness. I am merely worried about you Dean, always." 

"I know and I'm sorry for what I've done. I should be more careful next time." he promised sincerely but Ellen shook her head vehemently and said,"No, Dean. You don't understand! I'm not angry with you, you're not in total control of yourself with what was happening. It's not your fault, alright? I was just thinking that we're not "alone" there, you understand what I mean?"

"Of course, James was there and thank the lord for that, aunt Ellen or I would've died!" he said with a quiet laughter.

"Why was he there? Why Dean? At that same time when the water stirred like as if it would swallow the earth down in it? Tell me why was he there?" she quizzed but Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"Coincidence. How about that? Is this about my Alpha? Do you disapprove of him? Our love for each other? You can tell me aunt instead of telling me these kind of excuses?!" accused Dean heatedly. The rebellion inside him increased without him realizing it.

"Dean! I'm not disapproving your union. I just need to know who he was first before he takes you. You don't know him too, Dean so please listen to my advice. I suggest we meditate and asked the Gods if this is the right thing for you!" she implored but Dean looked away in angry tears. He can't believe that he should consult and asked for permission to live his life all over again.

"You know aunt? I devoted most of my life praying to the Gods and they made me a Demigod without my consent or knowledge. I wasn't bestowed with supernatural gift that would allow me to see the sincerity of one's heart but I can tell you that James was sincere and he wanted to have me forever. I am immortal and I can give that forever to him. Allow this happiness that I was so deprived of for years! They took Crowley, they took my son and now that I found my life again, let me live a human life, please!" Dean begged in full tears now that Ellen can't make herself continue the words she's trying to say.

"See? You can't even disagree with me. But I don't blame you. You loved me and that's why you're like this. Please bless us, our love and if we are granted any children in the future, pray that the Gods won't take them away from me again!." he cried harrowingly at this point that Ellen pulled him in tight and cried with him.

She's sad for him but the nagging thoughts in her head won't leave her in peace. A genie laughing hysterically at them at a corner.


	18. Chapter 18

Robert was surprised to see the young Alpha back at his hut again that he began to lecture him on his delinquence. James laughed while peeling the wet robe off his body and laid it on Bobby's workbench. 

"Stop grumbling, old man!" he joked and Bobby glared at him. "I did not run away from home, in fact I can't wait to get back there to be with my beautiful Omega." he confessed and Bobby's eyes changed from anger to confusion.

"What are you talking about, child? Stop messing with my life. Just tell me why you're here in this godforsaken weather?" demanded the old Alpha impatiently because the last time Zachariah had warned him not to shelter his son thinking the boy's in trouble.

James laughed as he opened the cupboard that contained his treasures. Both of he and Robert had fought off rebels and pirates along with the village huntsman and they had all shared the wealth left by the criminals. 

"You will not believe what I'm about to say, Bobby." he said while rummaging through the goods consisted of gold and silver coins. 

"Try me. And what are you doing now exactly?" asked Bobby curtly.

"I am....getting the dowries for my future mate. His name is Dean and he is from the heavens." he said and added,"There!! All that is mine!" he claimed while stacking the goods and put them in his bag. "How shall I present these later? Do you have silver boxes, Bobby?" he asked.

Bobby grumbled but went on to get the his prized plates from his own stash. "Are you really serious, James?" he asked passing the stuffs.

James smiled and hugged the old man. "Please wish me good luck. I needed it, Bobby." he whispered in the old man's ear. Bobby pulled away and said,"I'm coming with you. I have to see this for myself. Maybe that's why it's been raining like crazy today, even the Gods were shocked, good heavens!"

James laughed at the man he loved like his own father.

Dean stared out the window, yearning for his Alpha to return. He missed him so much that every second felt like hours. His manner was monitored closely by his aunt who just finished her meditation. She can't "find" anything in her prayers and thought that maybe she had overreacted. She called Dean to sit next to her on the wooden floor and held his hands.

"You really love him, don't you?" she asked with a gentle smile and Dean nodded.

"The feeling so strong that I felt my heart is breaking into pieces. Why is that so, aunt?" he asked sadly, looking at her for answer.

"Maybe he is your true mate? Does it feel like your souls pulled together by some strong force, Dean?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. It is. That I needed him..that I can't breathe..I'm scared but yet I'm so deliriously happy." he explained and Ellen nodded in understanding. She gave him a lingering kiss on his forehead and then muttered a few prayers in his ear. 

"Come. Lets go outside and join the rest. They must be wondering about us. Don't worry about James, he'll be home soon, my love." 

Zachariah and Michael returned from trading their goods only to be greeted with much happier news than they've had. The Patriarch congratulated Dean and then asked of his son. They told him he went off to get something for the proposal. 

"Ah he must be with Robert! I'm glad he had some sense to keep those golds for events like this!" announced the Alpha proudly. Michael smiled when he approached Dean to congratulate him. "I hope that you will both find happiness and prosperity together, forever, Dean. My thoughts and prayers will always be with the both of you." he said before walking away quietly to his room.

Ellen watched Dean looked a little sad by his words and then James and Robert arrived. The house suddenly filled with more congratulations and laughter that Dean's sadness ceased upon seeing his beloved. 

James rushed to him and gave him a full kiss on the mouth without reservation. "I missed you so much, my love." he whispered and then turned to Bobby he joked,"I would've reached earlier but this creaky old man was holding me back." Bobby hit the back of his head and mumbled cursed words under his breathe. 

James apologized profusely and then turned his attention to his Omega. "Dean, meet my mentor, the fearless, the undefeatable, kind and gentle, Alpha Robert Singer."

Dean smiled warmly at the frowning Alpha who immediately changed his attitude upon seeing his sweet face.

"And Bobby, this is my Omega that I have been waiting for all my life." announced the young Alpha and Bobby can't help but agree. He extended his hand for Dean to take and said,"You are the angel he said you were. I am pleased to meet you and beware of this young Alpha, he's not right in the head due to countless sparring in the woods." His subtle attack on James had Dean burst out laughing and the rest joined him too.

"Just you wait old man.." muttered James jokingly and then excused himself and Bobby to clean up.

"Don't take too long this time, James." Naomi reminded and James assured her he won't and asked his mother's and Joanna's help in decorating the gifts he brought for Dean.

"Thank you, Alpha." Dean said when he heard his whispered words to his mother. James moved closer to him and kissed his forehead.

"No sweetheart...thank you..for coming into my life.."

The proposal was simple yet profound with both parties exchanging gifts. The silver boxes contained silver and gold coins for Dean and his aunt while the silver and gold cloth for James and his family. Prayers for the new mates were chanted by Bobby and their delicious feast were blessed by Ellen. Everyone was happy, even Michael who broke the happy news that Dean's been hoping to hear. His gold cloths sold within the hour they're being displayed that they had to take advance orders in the near future.

Things are looking so bright for the couple despite the unrelenting rain and storm that went on for days.

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

The newly engaged couple were free to spend the day together but not at night when they went to bed. Naomi and Ellen insisted that the lovers abstained themselves from sexual intimacy until after the mating or wedding ceremony. Hopefully as soon as it stopped pouring. But as weeks went by without any signs that the rain would let up, James was getting impatient. He decided on a simple ceremony indoors with only their families and the priest present but his mother refused to grant his request. Naomi insisted on a grand wedding and she believed that the bad weather will pass soon since its supposed to be the dry season.

During this time too, Zachariah's home was constantly visited by the anxious villagers who sought his council with regards to the weather problems that ruined their crops and affected their daily routine. The Patriarch told them to wait it out and promised to compensate them with gold if not. The old Alpha has his own issues at home, dealing with James needs to hasten his union with Dean and his wife's refusal to obliged their son not to mention his buyers who were waiting for him to bring more gold cloths.

Travelling seemed impossible in this condition but he didn't want to lose his regular customers either. So he suggested that Dean weaved more gold cloths in the meantime which the Omega gladly did in order to extricate himself from his fiance's problems with his mother. It was also a welcome distraction from his Alpha who was having his rut that week. Thankfully, both Zachariah and Michael were there to restrain him from taking his Omega.

That was the first time they'd seen James out of control because his beautiful Omega's so close yet he still can't claim him. It was a chaotic moment for everyone that fights began to erupt when they voiced their different opinions. Naomi, Ellen and Michael insisted that the couple must wait but Zachariah and Joanna thought that it was okay for them to mate since they're getting married anyway. Dean had watched his Alpha helplessly, wanted so much to allay his sufferings but he has to obey both his aunt and especially Naomi.

The day James' rut ended, his distraught Omega apologized and comfort him with sweet words of love and assurances to be together forever. The feelings and admiration he had for Dean deepened that he knew he had to do something about their situation. He can't wait to make Dean officially his and so he sought the genie's help to ease the endless storm. 

Balthazar said tiredly,"Thought you'd never ask, Alpha but it will only happen in the next three days because I need to get some help from...oh! never mind you don't need to know the details. Consider it done! Now move along..it's late and I need my rest because of your crazy ruts! To think that a human's folly could affect my slumber!" Huffing in annoyance, the genie spirited itself back into the coconut. 

"Who are you talking to Alpha?" asked Dean by his door. He didn't realize that he had forgotten to shut it when he rushed in to summon his "servant".

James hurriedly pulled his Omega in, shut his door and kissed him chastely on the mouth. "I was just practicing my wedding oath to the priest, my love. I wanted to be prepared and not stutter in nervousness." He lied but Dean smiled at his vulnerability.

"You're nervous for our wedding day, Alpha? Aren't you the celebrated warrior in this village? A hero who's not afraid of anything but afraid to say a few oath?" joked the Omega that James laughed softly before holding him tight. Dean's sweet honey scent invaded his senses that he's thankful his rut was over or he would have taken his Omega right there and then.

"The only thing that I am most afraid of, my beautiful, beautiful Dean is losing you. I will die before that happens my love." he confessed sadly against Dean's shoulder that the Omega pulled away and stared hard into his eyes.

"Please don't say that, Alpha...not even in jest! You will never lose me. I am made for you and you, for me." Dean said earnestly and then kissed the Alpha sweetly. The intimacy they've been deprived of for the past week was quickly compensated when the Alpha began kissing him much deeper and more urgent. Dean could easily let himself drowned in lust if not for his aunt's voice calling him softly from the outside. He slowly pulled away and held James face in his hands. "I'm sorry beloved, but we have to stop.."

James grabbed both Dean's hands and kissed them hard. "I love you...this cursed weather will be over soon, I assure you and by God, Omega, I will show you how much you meant to me, take you over and over again till we both forget our own names while we think of few for our little ones. I want to have lots of pups with you...would you want that too..my Omega?" he implored full of emotion.

Dean blushed and kissed his mouth. "There's nothing I want more in this world than to make you happy, my Alpha.."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will write the last chapter tonight since its gonna be much much much longer..:)


	20. Chapter 20

The lovers were kissing when Ellen began calling out for Dean again, a little louder this time. The moment Dean opened the door, she told his Alpha she needed to speak to his Omega. James nodded in understanding and watched them disappeared into their shared room. He really wished that the Beta knew that he wouldn't touch his fiance without consent.

He wanted to set it straight with her and so he marched towards their room but stopped short in his tracks when he heard his name mentioned  in his Omega and his grandma's heated argument. James shook his head and knocked on their door lightly, asking for permission to enter. The fight stopped instantly but someone's struggling to open or either shut the door. He hated to guess which one of them did what, curiosity piqued his interest in such that he demanded in his Alpha's voice and they finally stopped.

It was Ellen who opened and then gently invited him in. He saw his Omega's crying, sitting at the edge of the bed and hurriedly reached out to him. "Dean..What happened?" he asked worriedly and when Dean failed to respond, he turned to Ellen for answer. 

"Dean, please tell your Alpha the truth. You can't keep this from him forever, my love." she pleaded and Dean can't stop the tears from flowing freely now. James, who was kneeling before his crying Omega pulled him into a tight embrace. "Dean, don't cry...I think I know what this is about.." he said gently and Dean pulled away staring at him with teary eyes . "You knew?" His Alpha smiled and nodded tentatively,"...it's about your immortality, right sweetheart?" Dean darted his eyes to his aunt who shook her head before staring back at his fiance.

"How did you know about that, Alpha?" he asked curiously that James could feel him tense all over. So he laughed to make the mood lighter. "Actually I was watching you by the river bank before the incident. You had all the cute little forest animals at your feet, beloved and that's when I knew you're of the heavens. Remember I mentioned that you don't seem like an ordinary Omega to me when we walked in the garden?" he reminded and Dean sighed with relief. "Yes, I remembered our first kiss too, my love." he replied softly with a smile but Ellen cleared her throat as a signal for him to do something. Dean nodded slowly at her and then face his worried handsome lover.

"Don't you want to know the reason why I am an immortal, Alpha?" he asked quietly and James circled his arms around Dean's waist. 

"I do and I was actually waiting for you to tell me first sweetheart. I love to hear about it." he said with such sincerity that Dean's unbridled tears threatened to fall again but James brushed them off gently before they do. 

"My love...my heart...you....you.." he stuttered and then looked at Ellen for support but the Beta nodded for him to go on.

With a trembling voice he whispered,"James....you... are not my first Alpha...I....I...he...was a wolf and we both had a son...many years ago..." James wanted to laugh, thinking that he might've heard wrong but when both Dean and his grandma remain grim upon his confession, he removed his arms that were holding Dean and asked him seriously. "Tell me that this is just a stupid joke to test me Omega."

Dean cried and said,"No...it's not, Alpha... I made a stupid wish to marry any Alpha who would help me retrieve my fallen needle. There was an eclipse at that time and Crowley, my wolf who picked the instrument turned to a man. He came up to my tower and told me he heard my wish and then knotted me, Alpha. I was too scared and too distraught to push him away but he promised not to bite me in case he'll never turn human again. Crowley cared for me the best way he knew and then I got pregnant. We escaped to another village because...because..." he looked at Ellen but decided to leave her out of his story. James was watching him without betraying any emotions and it unnerved him but he's revealed too much now to stop." my father threatened to kill him because he's too possessive of me and the pup inside of me."

Dean stopped a second to take a much needed breathe and continued,"We had a human son named Castiel and raised him together. Cas didn't know that Crowley was his father and we thought it's better that way. But a disaster befell our dear wolf when he died... in his own son's hand..." Dean cried as he recalled the dreadful tragedy that remain fresh in his mind.

James took pity on his desolated fiance and held his face gently. "Stop crying and finish your story, Omega...and please don't leave anything out for my sake.."

Dean hastily brushed his tears away and added,"The God Alastair spared my son's life but he was banished far, far away from home and we never saw him again. I prayed everyday for his safe return in the cave, along with my aunt...Ellen...is not my grandma...I'm sorry for lying to you, Alpha.." 

"It's alright, I understand...please..go on.." assured James patiently. 

"Alastair told aunt Ellen to forbade me from leaving the cave because He gifted me with eternal youth for my sacrifice and piousness which I didn't even know until my aunt told me herself. One day, I asked the God to let me go to search for my son and live my life among other human. He granted my wish and so here I am but I don't think I can find Castiel, Alpha because we lost track of time contemplating in the cave. I don't know how long was he gone from us and it hurts me so much inside not knowing. And then, I found you and though memories of my past still there, the pain left me whenever we're together. I don't know what it was but you made me feel happy and safe, my love, my Alpha. Please...I beg you don't forsake us..  " 

James softened his gaze and whispered sadly,"Come to me my heart..." he pulled the Omega down on his lap and held him tight. He kissed Dean's temple and whispered," I want you to know...that you are everything to me, the very air that I breathe. I am so sorry for your losses and pray that the same fate will never be upon us. I will always worship you till the end of my time on earth, Dean."

The Omega cried upon hearing his fiance's confession that he swore to his Alpha that there will be no more secrets between them. Ellen felt like the heavy burden left her shoulder that she left the lovers alone at last. If they ended up pleasuring each other due to charged emotions, she knew she would understand if not blessed their union.

She was walking through the hallway when she heard unearthly voices talking in James' room. The tiny hairs on her arms raised as she contemplated looking inside and so she prayed hard to calm her inner self. Years of meditation helped eased her heart and mind fast that without knowing, she's already eavesdropping by the door. What she heard almost made her heart stopped but the knowledge she procured from the two evils in that room made her rushed back to her room stealthily for she didn't know the power they held. Luckily the rain's been pouring so hard that her appearance might not be detected.

James looked up at her questioningly the minute she entered the room in a panic but closed the door so quietly behind them. "Alpha...can you keep Dean company here tonight? You both can have the bed, I will sleep on the floor, it's alright." she offered readily but the Alpha refused. She almost beg but he was quick to correct his words. "What I meant was I will sleep with Dean here on the floor, Ellen and don't worry, the Omega will be comfortable and safe in my embrace. Please take the bed. You've been through a lot lately and I can't thank you enough for insisting that Dean open up to me. I will always treasure your kind honesty, Beta."

"Thank you, Alpha and thank you for accepting our sweet Omega and his flaws. Sleep well you two.." she wished and climbed onto the bed muttering endless prayers into the pillow. She recalled the words the genie spoke to the spirit that guided the garden. "Stomp the earth to feed it with rain and make room for the sinners who are in pain." The spirit gave a sinister laugh and then added his own thoughts. "Gone in three days, it shall indeed but the death of the one I still need."

They both had laughed at this point and it sounded to her like the entire hell occupant were laughing but scarily enough she knew she's the only one who could hear. She didn't know what happened to Dean as if he's stripped of all the special abilities ever since he met his Alpha. But she can't confide in the distraught Omega now, he had suffered emotionally enough that night. Nor can she tell the Alpha who's still awake comforting Dean gently in his arms. The man would think that he's sucked into an unknown zone listening to one strange story after the other. James won't believe her and Ellen knew she had to come up with something by herself. Who was this death meant for, she thought in fear. Trying hard not to tremble in case the Alpha noticed the bed shook. 

The night went on without further abnormal event and the very next morning, Zachariah announced that he's going to trade in the next village after all. "In this storm??!! Are you out of your mind, husband??!" hissed Naomi softly, afraid to wake the rest of the household.

"Omega. Please for once, listen to your Alpha? I am not only going to trade but I want to find a way to solve the problems we have here. I heard that the other village didn't suffer our fate and thought that maybe some of our people can relocate temporarily in their mountains until this storm ends. I am at my wits end and this by far the best solution I could think of, Omega. So please give me your support!" he demanded in exasperation. Naomi let him go eventually albeit reluctantly. Michael was told to stay behind and watch over James in case he went into a rut again, said the older Alpha. 

That day was the last time they saw the patriarch who died instantly when his horse carriage slipped and fell into the ravine. No one was looking for him until the third day when he's expected home. 

The second day, the rain lessened dramatically and everyone cheered happily at the sudden change of weather. Naomi told them to get ready for an event of a lifetime which was her son Alpha James and Omega Dean's wedding. The villagers were more than happy to accept her invitation and congratulated the young couple who seemed to radiate with so much love and happiness in each other's arm.

"The solemnization will only begin after my Alpha Zachariah arrives home tomorrow afternoon. So pray that he'll be back soon people!" she announced and they cheered. It felt like forever since they last had a celebration.

By night the rain totally stopped and everyone began to help the Novaks and their guests ready for the ceremony. Tables and chairs were arranged in rows on the foreground, oil lamps lit around the huge house, making it looked so festive already, just like the first time James walked into it. Huge earthen pots sat on raging fire, Ellen, Naomi, her servant and few other older women cooking the tough deer meats to tenderness and the younger ones, grouped together, laughing and talking while preparing vegetables and such for the auspicious moment. Dean and James were forbid to lift a finger to help and the Omega was pulled away by Joanna and few of her Omega cousins into her bedroom. 

"We..are going to decorate that beautiful hands of yours with dark henna, Dean..and then hopefully there's enough balance for ourselves too!" she proclaimed and everyone laughed at her audacity. That artwork was fun that James smiled warmly at his pretty Omega whose surrounded by his sister and other Omegas, male and female. "I'll see you soon, my love.." he mouthed at Dean who smiled and nodded shyly.  

The Alpha joined his brother Michael in arranging the tables despite being told not to. He thanked Michael for helping and both brothers began chatting about their futures. "Isn't it strange, that you're actually getting married tomorrow?" teased the Beta and James retorted playfully,"What's so strange about that, brother?" Michael replied, laughing, "I remember no too long ago you swore that you will never get married, James.." 

James smiled when he recalled the absurdity of his words then and said,"Well...that was before I met Dean. I must be out of my mind if I still keep to that promise now, Michael. But...speaking of which..what about you? Don't you want to settle down too, brother?" he asked kindly. Michael smacked his lips together and said,"If I'm lucky enough to find someone who love me like your Omega loves you, brother." 

James pondered on his words and said almost to himself. "What we have is so perfect that sometimes I wondered if it will all go away in a blink too one day.."

"What are you saying? Please be optimistic, Alpha especially on the night before your wedding, for goodness sake!" said Michael in half joke but when James remained silent, he asked gently. "Anything on your mind, James? You know you can me tell me anything." 

James took one look at his brother and said. "Michael, Dean's a Demigod and he has a past. I'm going to share with you his story but please don't tell anyone else especially mother. Please promise me Michael."

"I swear on your unborn child, James. I will never." he vowed and thus the secret about the enigmatic Omega was told. Michael listened without a single interruption and when the Alpha's done, they hugged each other close. Naomi and Ellen watched them curiously but they dismissed them, thinking that Michael must be congratulating his brother. 

"In any future event, if there's something happened to me, please take good care of Dean, Michael." James said sadly and he didn't even know what prompted him to feel that way when he should be celebrating a new life with his Omega. Michael refrained himself from joking this time knowing how serious James was with his words.

"Naomi...I need to get more herbs in the kitchen. I will be back.." excused Ellen who wanted to sneak into James room to see if evil still lurking in there. She felt braver since its bright everywhere in the house and there were people walking around. The Alpha's room was handsomely decorated with gold and silver everywhere but there was one thing she noticed didn't fit in that room. An old empty coconut Curious, she took it away and hid it in her cupboard. She then went towards the kitchen but stopped in front of Joanna's room to look at Dean.

Her heart swelled seeing him so happy, laughing with his new friends and Joanna asked if she'd liked to be hennaed but she declined saying her skin all wrinkled and old to make pretty. Dean had smiled at his aunt who made a joke and promised to join her outside soon. "Thank you aunt, I love you.." he said and Joanna's eyes widened. "Aunt??!!" she asked incredulously but both Dean and Ellen dismissed her curiosity while the rest laughed at her.

That night they all had a smaller feast without Zachariah but they were happy nevertheless. Older children played the flutes merrily while the much younger ones running around the compound without care. No certain bedtimes until they cried for one, that's how festive their village were. The Alpha fed his Omega lovingly, unwilling to let go of each other because after that they will be separated until the solemnization the next day. 

Joanna slept with Dean and Ellen in their room since hers was occupied by her cousins who were invited to sleep over. The Omegas were so happy but sleepy and their words slurred as they spoke. Ellen smiled at their behavior and then tried to fall asleep. She was exhausted but sleep never came. It was hours later when she's about to doze off, she thought she heard the coconut in her cupboard shook. Startled, she rushed to retrieve it but it was gone. The hairs raised on her neck and she scrambled into bed, holding Dean tight. Prayers after prayers escaped her lips and soon she gave up and began meditation. She called for the God Alastair for help in releasing her from fear.

Morning came and Dean was surprised to find his aunt deep in contemplation. "Your "aunt" is such a pious person, Dean. She must be praying for you who's going to marry that crazy brother of mine" she joked and Dean just laughed. Joanna took him to his flower bath in the tub and then left him there. James wasn't allowed to meet his future mate until solemnization. He could steal glances from afar though and Joanna thought he just did. She shooed the Alpha roughly and her cousins helped her too.

Dean was dressed in the most expensive gold silk outfit there was, a gift from Naomi, his future mother in law while James was decked like the handsome war hero he was. All they have to do now was wait for Zachariah to come home and when noon came and there's still no sign of the patriarch, Naomi began to worry. 

"I will go look for father. Please don't worry, mother. I am sure he's fine." said James but Michael stopped him and offered himself to go.

"No brother, you stay here, I won't be long, I promise. I trust you could make everyone's comfortable and cared for brother" he praised kindly and Michael thanked him in return. 

Bobby followed the Alpha. The day was so beautiful as if nothing bad could happen to any one of them. Hours went and Ellen was still in contemplation that she's almost in a trance. Naomi was afraid for her new friend that she asked Dean if that's normal? The Omega said it and guessed that she maybe praying for his wedding to James. The matriarch didn't need more convincing as she left them alone.

Dean locked the door as soon as they left and sat next to his aunt. He brought his hands in supplication together and began a telepathic communication with his aunt. He asked her what's wrong and she told him her reservations about the spirits in the house. Dean asked if she's seeking help and she said, Alastair but the God hasn't respond to her yet. Dean told her if she would like to stop and join them outside but she apologized and said no. Telling him to extend her regrets for not being with them now. 

"Will you be my witness at the solemnization, aunt Ellen?" he asked and Ellen replied, "By God's grace, Omega." 

Suddenly there was loud chaos outside that Dean ended his session and ran outside. Naomi was screaming at the top of her lungs upon seeing her lifeless husband in her Alpha's son's arms till she fainted before she got to him. James was crying, unable to hold his tears anymore and Michael who could keep his emotions intact took their father away from him. The Alpha dropped to his knees and picked up his mother instead. Ellen was about to stop praying when Alastair appeared before her.

"Both you and the Omega had defied my warnings and look at what had happened." said the divine and Ellen asked what was going on since she can't leave the room without the God's permission.

"Evil has tampered the Alpha's journey but you shall repair it. Beta, the young Alpha that the Omega had fallen for was none other than his own child that I banished years ago. Stop their culpable union now and nothing else would happen to anyone. Unfortunately, this threat isn't mine but the evil genie that lurked around you." 

Alastair vanished when she finally could opened her eyes and without preamble ran out of the room to get Dean. The Omega flew into her arms, crying for the demise of his future father in law that Ellen had to calm him first before telling him the damning news. Tears already pooled her eyes knowing how devastated the Omega and Castiel would be. Castiel...she cried and pulled away from Dean. There was no way she could keep this to herself any longer for the truth needed to be told.

"Dean...please, I need you to calm down my love.." she said in sad tears. Trying hard to be strong for the Omega who's about to suffer another horrible blow in his life.

Outside, Bobby and a few Alphas were trying to contain the excited and anguished crowd around them while the priest who came to solemnize the wedding announced that the young Alpha James will lead the household from now on and asked that his Omega Dean to stand next to him so that he can performed the quick and necessary ceremony.

Naomi came around and soon she felt a little better after being comforted and come to terms with her husband's death. Zachariah's body was cleaned and laid on the carpeted floor before his crying children. He was covered with the most expensive gold silk cloth before the priest began his prayers. Joy and laughter were replaced with sobs and sadness, despite the hauntingly beautiful day outside. The priest called out to Dean to join his Alpha and the Omega flee from his aunt's grip to meet him. Ellen watched him settled next to his Alpha who held his hand tight. 

"James Novak. You are the Alpha of this house now and only you can decide what's best for your family. There should be no doubt or queries where your decisions are concern. Your voice is the ultimate and and now I shall proceed with the solemnization of your marriage with your desired mate in hope that he will bring some solace into this sudden affliction. So hold your hands together and repeat the prayers I utter."

Ellen yelled at the pious man to stop and everybody turned to look at her. "What was the meaning of this, Beta?" warned the priest and James asked what's wrong. To the priest, she lied, "You can't perform this ceremony priest out of respect for the Alpha's father." The priest argued that it was actually a blessing to have two very different ritual at once to maintain humility. The usual loud festival shouldn't be encouraged but Ellen ignored his obnoxious comment and turned to Dean and James. She explained softly that it's best they speak in private the reason why she's interrupted the ritual.

Dean was ready to obliged seeing that his aunt was serious but James pulled him back and warned Ellen to stay away if she disagrees with their union. She walked slowly and knelt before him in submission. "What are you doing, Beta?! Please get up and let us marry as fast as we can so that we can bury my father! Stop delaying us!" James spoke urgently but Ellen shook her head and said.

"No Alpha, please have faith in me that I am trying to stop you both from making the gravest mistake. Avoid this instant karma that's heading your way. You've been led swayed by evil forces, let it not harm you no more." she cried, can't help herself anymore. Dean's heart beat like crazy because he felt the same pain she felt at that moment though he didn't know why.

He knelt before his aunt without relinquishing his Alpha's hold and said in a trembling voice,"What is it aunt please...tell me the truth .."

James was getting impatient and tried pulling his Omega again but only received a warning glare from his bright green eyes.

"Dean..." she began but can't find the right words to say in order to spare Dean from a broken heart. It's like Deja Vu all over and this time could be worse because he was in love.

"Please..aunt..I beseech you.." Dean began to cry along with her that she summoned all the inner strength she possessed and said.

"Dean.....James is Castiel, your son. Alastair told me to stop your union, my love.." Dean was floored. Frozen to the very core, he would match Zachariah's who's lying cold before them. Denial and acceptance warred in his heart and mind. His mind overjoyed thinking that the wait is over finally, knowing his son next to him but his hurting heart rejected every lies that came out of his aunt's mouth that he almost accused her out loud that she's nothing but an evil bitch! He tried to find the logic in these unlikely circumstances and stared at his aunt, steeling himself from anything, anything that she might say to condemn him further.

"No...this can't be true...you've heard Him wrong, aunt...you're wrong.." his voice cold, it belied his raging emotions. Tears he willed to stop flowing because until he knew the truth, he won't let himself cry. He was angry so angry that he could kill someone.

"I wished I was..Dean.." she cried and Dean pulled away from James' grip and ran out of the house. The Alpha chased after him while demanded someone to arrest Ellen. Naomi screamed asking what's going on that Joanna attended to her immediately, fear that she would have a relapse. 

"ALASTAIR!!!! ALASTAIR!!!!!!!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs for the God to answer him. James was rooted to the spot when he witnessed Dean ascended in the air meeting their maker. 

"I have warned you Omega but you disobeyed me yet. Tell him before it's too late." said the God and Dean was overcome with fury.

"TOO LATE FOR WHAT? WHAT MORE DAMAGE CAN YOU DO TO ME WHEN THIS WAS OBVIOUSLY THE ULTIMATE?! HAVE YOU NO MERCY, MY LORD?!!" spat Dean with full of contempt. He didn't care anymore if the God stripped him off his endowment and killed him on the spot. He truly can't and won't care anymore. The need to protect his beloved son waiting below was more important than his own demise.

"Tell him while He can see me, so that he believes you and won't deny your true relationship with each other." warned Alastair gently. 

"If he denies, what will happen to him then, oh God Almighty?" Dean growled with gritted teeth, staring at the God who existed long before the universe were formed.

"I will turn him into a wolf just like his father, Crowley. The only way he's free from human sufferings when he can't accept that he'd lost you. So tell him now, Omega." and with that statement, Dean was sent back to the ground to face his son, Castiel.

James rushed to him instantly but Dean stopped him at arm's length with the invisible power he never knew he had.

"Dean...what's wrong, Omega? What did the God want from you? Did He too disapprove of our marriage? What have we done to offend all of them, Dean?!" he cried but Dean remain stoic. He has to.

"Dean? Please say something my love...I need you so much right now..please.." the Alpha begged in tears but Dean tried not to get affected. 

"James. You are Castiel, the son that I lost all these years. We can't marry, my love for it's a sin. Hate me if you must, banish me if you may. but you must accept this as the truth. It came from God himself my love." he spoke firmly that the Alpha was taken aback. It's like someone else had taken over Dean's body and made him speak that way to him.

"Dean...what are you talking about? I am James, your Alpha, who saved you, I was adopted by the Novaks and if I was your son like you said, I would've died a long time ago in that forbidden woods. Please forget all these nonsense in your head and come home with me, my love. I need to arrange my father's burial. I understood now sweetheart your refusal to marry me out of respect for him. I love you so much and let not others pull us apart. Our bond is stronger than that, Dean. I shall dismiss that arrogant heartless priest for threatening us with his self righteousness. We'll have the wedding forty days after today, is it alright by you, my love?" he implored softly and Dean looked at him finally. His heart felt like its torn to a million pieces that his eyes filled with tears. He then looked up and stared at Alastair who vanished for He already knew what's on the Omega's mind.

Nothing Dean said would make the young Alpha believe in him. 

"James...?" he said and the Alpha pulled him tight into his strong embrace.

"I love you with all my heart...remember that always." Dean whispered in his ear and the Alpha replied that he loved him so much too.

"Let's go.." he pulled the Omega with him but Dean smiled and said,"You go ahead. I want to look for my brooding aunt. I think she's hiding in some cave.." He laughed and the young Alpha laughed with him but then he stopped and apologized for his rudeness towards the Beta and reminded the Omega not to wander too long. Dean nodded with tears in his eyes but the Alpha can't see since he's already running towards his house. 

Dean turned and saw his aunt standing, waiting for him.

"Are you ready, Dean?" she asked and he said, "Yes...I am.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that wasn't how I wanted the ending to be but I was discouraged. Thanks for reading.


End file.
